1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to entertainment assemblies for caged animals.
2. Background Art
Wind chimes are quite common, and a depiction of a typical wind chime is shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b. The wind chime consists of a string or chain 6xe2x80x2 to which a loop or hook 5xe2x80x2 can be added to assist in its attachment to a tree, dwelling, or other position in the outdoors. A plate 4xe2x80x2 is attached to the string of chain 6xe2x80x2 through separate connector loops 7. Separate strings or chains 8xe2x80x2 are used to fasten bells or chimes 2xe2x80x2 to the plate 4xe2x80x2. Another separate string or chain support 9xe2x80x2 is used to attach a striker 3xe2x80x2 to the plate 4xe2x80x2 such that its motion is independent of the upper string or chain 6xe2x80x2. The lower string or chain support 9xe2x80x2 further extends to a paddle or sail 1xe2x80x2.
When winds blows the paddle or sail 1xe2x80x2, the force of the wind causes the sail 1xe2x80x2 to move the string or chain support 9xe2x80x2 which causes the striker 3xe2x80x2 to move. With sufficient force, the striker 3xe2x80x2 will strike one or more of the chimes 2xe2x80x2, thus producing randomized musical notes. The device just described is generally referred to as a xe2x80x9cwind chime.xe2x80x9d
Wind chimes have been combined with feeders or lights for use outdoors to attract animals or birds. The wind chimes combined with animal feeders are normally suspended outdoors to attract wild animals and/or birds and chime in response to the wind or animal movement. Animal feeders have been designed to chime upon animal feeding without the necessity for movement of a paddle by the wind. The current feeders chime to announce the arrival of the wild animal or bird at the feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,491 to Yancy discloses a bird feeder combined with chimes that chime in response to the arrival of a wild bird at the feeder. The feeder includes a support for suspending the feeder and the chimes on the same support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,796 to Embrey discloses a bird feeder with multiple feeding reservoirs suspended from a canopy. The reservoirs serve as strikers, moving against a chime in response to wind or bird movement to produce a chiming sound.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,298 to Yancy, and U.S. Pat. No. D353.558 to Scott generally disclose wind chimes with animal or bird feeders. U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,937 to Herman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,714 to Ingraham, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,345 to Bolivar disclose bird toys with bells, all of which are suspended within a bird cage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,214 to Lowe discloses an illuminated wind chime.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved entertainment assembly for a caged animal.
In carrying out the above object and other objects of the present invention, an assembly for entertaining an animal located within a cage is provided. The assembly includes at least one object giving a bell-like sound when struck. The assembly also includes a supporting device to suspend the at least one object outside the cage. The assembly further includes an animal attractant and a subassembly including a striker to selectively couple the animal attractant to and decouple the animal attractant from the at least one object in coupled and decoupled states, respectively, so that a predetermined amount of movement of the animal attractant causes the striker to strike the at least one object in the coupled state but not in the decoupled state.
At least part of the subassembly may suspend the animal attractant in the cage in both the coupled and uncoupled states.
At least part of the striker may suspend the animal attractant in the cage in the uncoupled state.
The entire striker may suspend the animal attractant in the cage in the uncoupled state.
The striker may include a plurality of separate parts, and one of the plurality of separate parts may suspend the animal attractant in the cage in the uncoupled state.
The plurality of parts may include a pair of magnetic parts, and one of the magnetic parts may suspend the animal attractant in the cage in the uncoupled state.
The at least one object may include a plurality of chimes that sound when struck by the striker.
The at least one object may be a bell that sounds when struck by the striker.
The attractant may include animal food or may include an animal toy.
The toy may be a mirror.
The subassembly may further include an elongated support wherein the striker is adjustably positioned on the elongated support so that the bell-like sound changes depending on striker position on the support.
The assembly may further include a support apparatus to support the supporting device above the cage.
The support apparatus may be a free-standing support apparatus.
The support apparatus may also be detachably removable from the cage.
The support apparatus may include a plurality of spaced-apart ladder rungs.
The at least one object may include a light which illuminates when the at least one object is struck by the striker.
This invention relates to a combination chime and toy or feeder for a domesticated animal. Domesticated animals suffer from boredom when caged. Birds, in particular, tend to remove their feathers to alleviate the boredom. This invention provides entertainment for caged animals to help prevent the boredom and generates a pleasant sound for the amusement of the caged animal and also for the benefit of the owner. The prior art does not properly address a chime and toy or feeder for a domesticated, caged animal.